Dominion
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Azulon didn't pass the throne down the exact hereditary line.


**A/N:** This was written for atlaland's genderbending writing contest. I decided to "genderbend" Ozai and Ursa, thus creating Ozia and Ursus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings:** Mentions of chauvinism and genderbending.

* * *

**Dominion  
**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Iroh's health was failing. And soon, Azulon would need a new heir since it was becoming apparent that he would survive his eldest son. His only son.

The only ones allowed on the throne were those of royal blood. Or married to royal blood. All Azulon had was his daughter Ozia and some first cousins, the Saha Diin family. Immediately, he cast the latter option from his mind. Such an odd, senile family that certainly did not belong on the throne. His only other option was Ozia.

Yet, there was some sort of chauvinist blood left in him that made Azulon wary of putting a female on the throne, even if it was his own daughter. He wasn't entirely sure how the Nation would react to it. But, she _was _married. Ursus would surely make an excellent Fire Lord, even if he wasn't exactly of royal blood. The people would respond to him well. And, Azulon had always been fond of his son-in-law. Ozia could be Fire Lady. There would be nothing odd about such a title. Illah, spirits rest her, was Fire Lady before her.

It was decided, then.

Azulon remembered a conversation he and his late wife Illah had with the young man just before the wedding.

"_Ozia is a very… outgoing young woman," _Illah had said.

"_It is our belief that with your more subdued, demure manner that you will make her happy and balance her out."_

The arranged marriage seemed to work, and it gave him two beautiful young grandchildren. Ozia, who had not been happy to go through the pains of child birth, felt more or less accomplished that she had managed to conceive two human beings. Though, it soon became apparent that she favored the younger of the two siblings, her daughter Azula.

But when Azulon passed, a sickly, bedridden man, the transition of power from him to his son-in-law was a smooth one. Ursus's coronation occurred mere hours after the man's death.

"Don't think for a moment that I don't know what happened," Ozia said later that night to her husband. Ursus glanced at her solemnly.

"And what is that?" Ozia folded her arms across her chest.

"_I _was meant to be Fire Lord but father hesitates to put a woman on the thone." Ursus sighed, tiring of this repeated argument. He scooted closer to his wife on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"'Fire Lord' is a masculine title," he said, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "'Fire Lady' is more suitable for you." Ozia shot him a curious gaze, having not heard this stance on the argument before.

"Oh?" she asked. Ursus smiled softly, his own subtle way of smirking.

"There is certainly no way I could possibly live up to such a position, since I am not granted the powers of womanhood." This surprised— and pleased— Ozia. Momentarily satisfied, she allowed Ursus to gently turn her face to him as he kissed her amorously.

Years later, when their children were entering the early stages of adolescence, Ursus permitted his son Zuko to attend a war meeting. He didn't give him any sort of warning or indication as to how the meeting would ensue, wanting to see his reactions to the various battle plans. One thing that did not surprise Ursus was when Zuko stood up against an aged general whose plan was to sacrifice a fairly new battalion. Ursus sensed the general's rising anger as all faces turned to him, expecting something. The faces screamed for Ursus to punish Zuko's actions. Ursus could tell that Ozia, who he knew was watching the meeting, wanted the same thing. Instead, Ursus stood up and began pacing in front of his throne.

"I happen to agree with Zuko," he said. "The Earth Kingdom is all but broken. We should not focus our energy on the smaller counties. It is Ba Sing Se that we truly want."

"But, my Lord, that is why—"

"Find another way," Ursus commanded of him. "My son is presently not happy with your choice of plans. And I trust his judgment over everyone else in this room, all of you political warlords, fat and happy with the riches your armies have pillaged." Ursus returned to his seat, having silenced his generals.

Ozia was furious with him.

"You spoil that child," she raged, pacing the length of their bed chamber. "And you risk the loyalty of your subjects by doing so."

"If it were Azula, you would have no objections to my actions," he told her calmly.

"Oh, _please_," she scoffed. "Azula wouldn't be stupid enough to disagree with a formidable plan."

"Zuko had a valid point."

"So you're going to let him get away with it?" Ozia's eyes flashed dangerously. This stunned Ursus; he didn't think that she would be upset to this degree. It was almost as if she took Zuko's— and his— actions as a personal insult.

"Zuko has done nothing wrong," he told her firmly. She laughed in his face.

"He _insulted _you, in your own war room."

"Are you sure he didn't insult _you_?"

Ozia's only response was her mouth tightening into a thin line. Ursus stood up, hovering over her.

"Remember your place, Ozia. Remember who is Fire Lord and who that war room belongs to." Ozia tilted her face up to him.

"And you remember how you obtained that title and war room in the first place."

* * *

There you are! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
